Writing a note about a phone call, during or after the conversation, is a common occurrence in communication scenarios. Such an action is heavily used in customer-support service call centers.
One example of a typical call center logging and retrieval scenario may occur as follows. First, a call is made or received to/from the customer. The details of the customer are taken down for authentication and/or future marketing purposes. Later, when a call is received from the customer or made to a customer, the previous information is retrieved using a query on information such as a last name or phone number, etc. Subsequently, the call center personnel update the customer information with the contents of previous discussions and follows up the matter.